chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrice Petrelli
Beatrice Vivienne Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third daughter and child of Sadie and Sean Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Hormonal Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Acidic Blood and Monstrous Form. Appearance Beatrice will have startlingly blue eyes, inherited from her mother, as well as pale skin and straight, long brown hair which will have a hint of red in it. She will be tall throughout her life, and will stand at 5'11 as an adult. She will also be slenderly built. Abilities Beatrice's first ability will be Hormonal Manipulation. She will be capable of manipulating hormones within her own body and the bodies of others. She will be able to induce growth and increase a person's height, and will also be able to change a person's weight by manipulating their metabolic rates. Controlling hormones will also let her manipulate emotions. She will be able to induce aggressive behaviour and cause fights, raise tension between people and create sexual attraction. She will also be able to induce an adrenaline reaction in people. This will prepare their body to fight or to flee, making them act as if danger is present. Her second ability will be Clairvoyance. This ability will let her locate others. She will usually need either a photograph of someone or a memory of them before she can locate them, although occasionally with effort she will be able to locate someone using only a name. She will usually also use a map to further pinpoint the location. Beatrice will see flashes of locations, zooming inwards. The only time the ability will not work is if it is blocked in some way, or if the individual searched for is dead. Her third ability will be Acidic Blood. This ability means that her blood will be a strong acid at all times. It will not harm or affect her at all, since the ability also includes immunity to it, but if she is cut and the blood spills onto something else apart from their body, it will burn and corrode that substance. Prolonged exposure would be fatal to another person. Her final ability will be Monstrous Form. Beatrice will be able to transform into a monstrous form. When she does this, her facial appearance will distort, making her almost unrecognisable. She will also be able to inflict fear in others when they see her, particularly in people who frighten easily or are weak minded. Additionally, she will gain increased physical strength and durability, and her behaviour will become more ferocious and vicious. She will be able to return to her normal form easily at any time. Family & Relationships *Father - Sean Petrelli *Mother - Sadie Petrelli *Sisters - Tamara and Jaime Petrelli *Brother - Dorian Petrelli History & Future Etymology Beatrice is a Latin name meaning "voyager through life". Her middle name, Vivienne, is Latin and means "alive". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters